


fine isn't always good

by perfumistsballad



Series: danganronpa oc oneshots [aus] [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Mention of Gore, and i'm a dumbass at heart, tell me if i need to tag anything cause it's five in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumistsballad/pseuds/perfumistsballad
Summary: things manage to go wrong at four in the morning.





	fine isn't always good

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this fucker is.......... four months old, enjoy my angsty comeback

Everything was fine. Today, Yui’s attitude was a bit shifty from time to time, but Yuri thought nothing of it. When the two of them went back to their homes, Yuri still didn’t ponder on the events that happened. Asuka was getting ready for bed when they had finally thought about the differences; however, they couldn’t connect any of the dots. The perfumer shakes their head and puts their tank top on, walking over to their bed afterward. They’ve been trying to get on a normal sleep schedule, but there have been a few changes as a result- mostly being their attitude when they are woken up. Yuri takes out their hair tie and sets it on their nightstand, along with their glasses, and gets into bed.

A few hours pass by; everything was f̶i̶n̶e̶.̶ Yuri wakes up to the sound of their phone ringing, to which they grumble and slap their hand over the sensitive glass. Gripping onto the device with an unknowing aggressiveness, Asuka slides a calloused finger over the green phone, putting the caller on speaker. Their tired, green gaze flicks towards the caller I.D., noticing that it was none other than Yui- which was odd.

“What the _fuck_ do you want at four in the morning, Yui?” The drowsy ravenette slurred, clenching their jaw with a sharp intake of breath. They hadn’t meant to be so aggressive with their boyfriend- after all, he clearly was in dire need, if he was calling at not even the crack of dawn. If they were sappy enough, they’d be apologetic; however, Yuri Asuka was anything but sappy. _Especially at four in the morning, dammit_.

There’s a noticeable wince and groan from the other side of the line, and Yuri could assume that Reo was in pain. Cramps, maybe?

… No, that wasn’t it. Yui would’ve probably just clawed at his bed, or something. Hell, he most likely would have thrown a tantrum, when the two of them were hanging out hours ago.

_Finally_, Yui spoke up, pulling Asuka away from their thoughts.

“_I’m_,” He pauses, inhaling a shaky breath. “_I’m in some trouble_\- fuck...” Yui’s voice sounded troubled, with a mix of pain. Judging by the tone of voice, he was on the verge of tears. Letting out grunts, sighs, and hiccups of pain, Yui gripped onto the bathroom sink, his other hand resting on the side of his knee.

What the fuck were they supposed to do about this? Yuri didn’t know. Furrowing their eyebrows, Yuri then murmured, “That... doesn’t sound too good. Could you-” They were interrupted by a wail, which already answered their question. “Calm down. I’ll be there in five minutes, okay? I’ll take you to the hospital on my motorcycle, it’ll-”

“_For the love of god, _no...” Yui hissed, clutching the fabric of his shorts. “_I’d rather not... die of a heart attack_... _bleeding out is more id_\- ffffuck..!” Yui stops talking, the pain clearly too much for him. Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him?

“Okay, okay, god damn... I’ll take my mom’s sedan.” Yuri was already out of the door by now, glasses and shoes on, with keys in their hands. “Where are you?”

“_Downstairs_... _in the bathroom, closest_... _closest to my room_...” His voice was merely a whisper- if Yuri didn’t have good hearing, they would have missed those words.

“On my way, then.” There’s a slam of a door, and it wasn’t long before the engine was starting. “Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until I get there?” A small whimper answers their question. “All right. Hang in there, got it?” Yuri looks back as they pulled out of the driveway, carefully turning the wheel. Moving the stick, their foot then slammed on the gas, and they sped to Yui’s house, careful as to not crash into any wandering pedestrians, mailboxes, or signs. Eyes glued to the road, they slowed down significantly upon seeing the familiar house. Saying ‘fuck it’ to parking jobs, the worried driver just parked in the middle of the road, grabbing their phone as they unbuckled their seat belt. They could still hear the muffled sobs of Reo on the other end, which only boosted their adrenaline as they opened the door, slamming it shut behind them as they ran to the porch.

Ramming into the door to open it with little to no regard for the other household members, Yuri sprinted to the bathroom that was described minutes ago.

In that moment, nothing was fine. Yui wasn’t fine, Yuri wasn’t fine, the bathroom wasn’t fine, the bloodied steak knife wasn’t fine.

Yuri quickly pieced together what happened- Yui had attempted to cut off his chest. After all, the blood had pooled from said body part. Under their breath, they whisper, “You dumbass...” but they empathized with him, disregarding the mess for now as they helped the wounded teen to his feet. Trying to ignore how painful it was to hear Yui in such agony, they heaved the taller teen into the back of the car, lying a towel on the seats before doing so. Swiftly making sure that he’d be safe, they shut the door and hop into the driver’s seat, shoving the keys into the ignition and starting up the car. Once again, they stepped on the gas, pushing away the fact that their hands were getting increasingly clammy as time passed on.

The two of them knew that things wouldn’t be fine or the same for a while, but they had each other- which made everything better in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by some art kami made and i...... did This


End file.
